


When he is jealous~

by Silverheart94



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, date, ex-boyfriend, whiteChristmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart94/pseuds/Silverheart94
Summary: It was meant for a surprise for him. Both of you were busy and hardly found time to be together. But, today you accomplished all your work. You were waiting for him at the filming set then suddenly your ex found you there and approached you. You tried to escape but in vain, he was too strong for you.  You closed your eyes, hoping Zen would come as soon as possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas Night with our Narcissistic Prince, Zen!
> 
> Read and enjoy!   
> Merry Christmas all~~   
> May you be blessed and happy.

When he is jealous~

 

Christmas is nearing but it does not mean that you and Zen's job went off for a holiday too. Both of you were busy, Zen's with his acting and you, with your job as RFA party coordinator and plus with your thesis that needed to be submitted as soon as possible. Within that also, you managed to arrange Zen's schedule despite of all that.

You desperately wanted to spend your Christmas with him and had been focusing to finish all your job just before 2 days before Christmas. At least, you wanted to be with him at filming set to support and cheer him up which led you to be quite sleep deprived but your thesis has settled and you have replied all guest's emails.

Sitting on a bench nearby, you were warming your hands with 2 cups of latte that you bought just before you arrived at the set. You wanted to make a surprise for Zen. According to the schedule that you arranged for him, it was almost the time for him to wrap up. As you were looking around, suddenly someone called you.

"MC!"

You looked at that source of voice and saw a tall figure standing. You knew him and he was someone that you never wanted to see ever again. He was looking good like always, a little bit taller than Zen and his hair was tied ponytail. His green eyes observed you, trying to see what has changed about you after all those years.

 

"You are looking as gorgeous as ever MC. How long has it been." He tapped his chin with his long fingers before continuing. "Is it 5 years?". 

  
You nodded your head and pointed your gaze on the ground. You just felt you wanted to run away and leave this guy but you chose to be professional even though this guy had a past with you. Clearing your throat, "Nicholas, I'm surprised to meet you here. Are you working around here?"

  
Nicholas made his way towards you, this time closing the gap between you and him. You felt a little bit uncomfortable but remain intact and still faking a smile to him. His green pair of eyes were staring at you closely. "I am the assistant writer here. And you? What are you doing here?"

 

"I'm waiting for Hyun, oh no, I mean Zen. I'm his manager after all." he looked at you suspiciously.

 

"Oh, really? Never saw you around before, if not, I'm surely would notice. Oh, the uprising actor, Zen. " He lifted up one of his eyebrows.

  
"Oh, I have been a little bit busy than usual." You answered him shortly while keep glancing around for Zen's presence.

 

He kept closing his distance to you. You kept backing away until your back legs touched the bench nearby. "I...I think this is too close Nicholas. Co...could you please step away for a bit?" You asked him while trying to escape yourself from him. It was then you felt an arm snaked around your waist. You were so shocked that the latte that you were holding, slipped from your hand. Taking advantage of that situation, Nicholas led you closer to him that you could feel his breath at your face.

 

"You know MC. I wonder if we can get back together? I have been missing you and I know you share the same feeling as I do." You were trying your best to get away but his grip became more tighter.

 

"Are you crazy?!" You raised your voice a bit. "You were the one who left me to pursue your career and claimed that you don't have any feelings towards me."

 

"Humph, interesting MC. You never raised your voice to me like this. What made you changed?" He held your chin just to look at him in the eyes before continuing. "Interesting. The one I knew few years back, was someone who could not even state what she wants but anyway, I like this version of you even more."

 

"Get away from me Nicholas!" You tried to escape from his clutch but in vain. He was too strong for you to escape. Seeing you kept whimpering, he saw that as a chance and kissed you. You kept struggling to get away from him and kept your lips pressed hard to each other, not letting him to go deeper.

 

"Babe!" You never been more glad when you heard that voice calling for you. At that instance, someone scooped you from Nicholas arms and into his. You recognized his musky, vanilla scent enwrapping you in his arms. Trying not to cry, you just hugged him tight. Words could not express how glad you were when he came. Zen was fuming with anger but he kept his composure calm. Pressed your body closer to him, he looked at Nicholas who was still there looking at you both.

 

"So, MC is your girl? Hah, this is a fucking joke!" said Nicholas while letting out a laugh.

 

Zen took a deep breath before speaking. "What have you done Nic? I love, no, I cherish her deeply. And I don't think a girl wants to be kissed forcefully. You just crossed the line Nic and here I thought you were a good buddy of mine when we went out for drinks after finished shooting."

 

Nicholas just let out a smug. "I'm not going to apologize Zen. She's mine."

 

This time, you released your hug and grabbed Zen's hand. Facing at Nicholas' direction, you let out your words. "I don't have anything to do with you anymore Nicholas. The moment you made your decision to leave me, you are as good as dead to me. I have moved on and now I'm with Zen. Please Nic, you are talking gibberish right now." You could feel your hands were shaking as you were talking. Zen could feel it and wrapped your hand with another to give you his support. He gripped it tightly but still you could feel his warmth and support. "I was broken and shattered Nic. It took me years and years for me to be finally become who I am today and I do owe Zen for becoming my strength"

 

"I.. I." Nicholas muttered before decided to leave the scene without continuing his words. By the time he went away from that place, you felt your knees went weak that you immediately sat down on the ground. Your body was still shaking out of fear.

 

"Babe, I'm here now." Zen soothed you and carried you carefully to the bench. He made you sat on his lap and ignored the passer-by who were watching. You just kept hugging him tightly, trying to gather your strength that was lost. Zen just let you be and comforted you in silence, hugging you and kissed your head.

 

After a while of silence, you managed to calm yourself down. You stood up and wiped your tears stain. Zen followed your movement with those pair of scarlet eyes of his, looking worried and trying to find suitable words for you. You knew he was worried sick about you but he kept it hidden using his acting skill. You knew him long enough to know that it was just an acting to not make you worry. You forced a smile to him and kissed his smooth forehead. "I'm okay Hyun. Don't look at me like that." You said and let out a chuckle.

 

This time, Zen also stood up and wrapped you with a scarf which he was wearing. "Babe, wear this. It's going to be super cold tonight." Not leaving his gaze with your eyes, he continued. "You should have told me that you are coming here. I do not know what will I do if I'm not here. I almost raised my fist to punch him for disrespecting you like that." He let out his frustration and punched the air. "Not to mention that he kissed you. He kissed you on the lips." Zen brought his hand and wiped your lips with it.

 

"Hyun, what are you doing?" you asked while grabbing his hand that was wiping your lips.

 

"I need to get that jerk's kiss off from you. How dare he!"

 

"Hyun, I clasped my lips tight when he kissed me. I...I don't want any kisses that are not from you. Wait... You were not jealous are you?" You could feel your face was hot from blushing after saying those words.

 

 You swore that you could see Zen's eyes were shimmering with a mischievous glint. "I would be crazy if I'm not jealous seeing my girl was being kissed by other guy. Then babe." He pecked your forehead. "I just need to erase that jerk's mark right?" His long, strong arms wrapped around your waist and he tapped your chin to face him. Tracing your jaw line with his lips, you felt a little bit ticklish and hot at the same time. You felt your legs gone weak with his gestures. Thankfully he supported your body weight with those pair of arms of his. Slowly and teasingly, he dragged his lips and touched yours. "Babe, your lips are too cold." He pecked your lips once more before diving for deeper ones. "Let me make you warm shall we? And, to erase that jerk's kiss of course." said Zen while nibbling your bottom lips. You linked your arms around his head and gave him full permission to ravish your lips. In those kisses you could feel he was smiling.

 

The battle of dominance was intense but this time he won and you pulled away first. In fact both of you were panting hard, filling your lungs with oxygen. "So, love. Why did you come here today? I thought you were busy." said Zen after that while walking with you.

 

"I have come to ask my prince for a date. Today is Christmas Eve and I would like to experience a romantic date with him on this White Christmas together. "

 

He giggled a bit seeing you biting your lips and playing your fingers. He knew it was your habit when asking for something which she is not used to. "If that so, the prince is more than glad to go for a date with Princess MC. Do I need to call Santa to lend us his reindeer for us to fly to the sky?" Even though his lines were cheesy, but Zen is Zen. His lines seemed believable and convincing.

 

"No dear Prince Hyun. I'm famished and I demand for a nice hot chocolate or coffee to fill out stomach. Then we will take a stroll or something." You flashed your smile at him.

 

"As you wish Princess." said Zen while getting on his knees like a proposal stance, took your right hand and kissed it.

 

"Oh Lord, Hyun. You are making people focused their attention to us again." You said with a tint of blush at your face.

 

"Let them be love. They need to see how I cherish you." said Zen and winked at you. You just shook your head, knowing how Zen loves showing his love no matter where he is. "Let's go babe. I'm excited to make another memory with you." whispered Zen in your ears which made your face redder. You nodded and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly and off for your date. It was a memorable night to remember for both of you.

 

FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> P/s: Mystic Messenger for Christmas event is awesome and I just finished Zen's route for it. (lolol) *fangirl is happy*


End file.
